Lilacs
by Absolute Ginger
Summary: Today I fell back in love with my brother. Dean finds a new set of emotions with some help from his brother. Sweet and Sensual with lots of lovely wincest. Dean's POV. Please RR


Lilacs

Back in that dingy motel room the weather man stated that there was a high chance of thunderstorms. Don't ask me why he chuckled to that, that he had that strange little smirk on his face like he knew something I didn't. I hate when he does that. I mean, it meant he was up to something. I mean who laughs at rain? A crazy old man sitting in his locked cage staring at a window that doesn't exist, not Sam.

He mumbled in an almost inaudible tone that 'it was perfect.' I of course pretended that I heard nothing and continued to clean the guns. Are you seeing that it's past tense? Yes, I know what is to come, but the secret is still something you don't know. All day he would look at me with those eyes, eyes telling me that something was going to happen, something very, Very good.

I had called that I was going out to get dinner and he just looked up from his computer like he had no care in the world. Shrugging with slight disappointment I shuffled my feet out to the car. Faster than I thought possible my hands were behind my back and my face met my lovely car in a painful embrace.

Suddenly my vision died as a cloth was placed in front of my eyes. He spoke directly in my ear which to my dismay made me flinch in an almost startled jump. He told me in that stupid secret keeping voice that it was in fact, a secret to where we were going. I replied with one of my signature remarks that as of now, I can't recall.

Staring into a black void I sat quietly as he drove us to an unknown destination. I'll never admit to this, but I was getting high off of his scent at the exact same time. I had no idea what the cloth was, but it was something Sam wore. Something that had been filled in his mouth watering scent and I was inhaling it like a crack monkey. Discreetly let me tell you, so you don't get the image of me gasping into the unknown object like I couldn't breathe.

It smelled like Sam. That deep manly (yes I said manly) scent that mixed slightly with that warmness he owned all to himself. It was slightly sweet, like cinnamon but had the distinct smell of a spice that I didn't know. I'm sure if I had asked him he would have told me like everyone in the world knew.

I felt the car halt to a stop and heard the sound of the driver's side door creak open like it always does. His presence left me for a moment and then the passenger's side door was yanked open. His big bear paws clenched into my shoulder and I was pulled up. He said nothing as he marched us somewhere. I couldn't see (duh), but it felt open and quiet. There were no sounds that traveled into my ears as I strained to hear, just the soft blowing of wind.

He pulled me to a stop and I felt that he was extremely close. His warmth soaking into my skin, breath hot on my neck, I shivered involuntarily. Placing a hand at my back he asked me to lie down. Knees giving away, only to do what he said let me remind you, I sprawled myself onto the soft ground. Yes it was soft, grass of some kind cushioned my body and the breeze felt heavenly.

The perfume mask was lifted from my eyes and I was left to view a beautiful sight. We lay in a field open and barren, the sky above a slight grey that seemed to go on forever. The wind blew the grass that smelled so sweet, like the country on a warm day. Behind us was a patch of purple flowers, which I knew were lilacs (don't ask why I knew the name of a girly flower). Their aroma made the scene perfect. A tree shaded us from the sun that hid just behind the grey clouds.

Sam lay beside me with a big grin on his face, he looked so happy. No, my Sam _was_ happy; I could feel it emanating from his body. It filled me up inside and I couldn't help as a smile grew on my face.

Welcome to the present. His cold hands felt slightly strange against my heated skin. Lifting up my shirt he slowly took it off, all the while just watching me. Thunder boomed far away from us and I almost laughed at his childlike smile. I didn't ask why we were hear, didn't need too. This was something he planned, something for both of us and he was happy. I even forgot about my question to ask why, why he'd done this. It melted away on my lips as his soft one's met mine. The world seemed complete.

His bare chest warmed up into mine and he just held me, kissing ever so lightly at random moments. He was so tempting like this, just being this way. I wanted it to be different, I wanted him rough and hard, but he was giving me soft and sweet. Forcing myself I slowed my body and mind focusing on his face. His eyes never left mine. Even as the rain tickled our skin with their cold greeting he smiled and just stared.

Again thunder vibrated the ground we lay upon. The rain beat soft rhythms on our faces and his lips once again met mine. The open field soon began to fill with muddy little puddles as the huge droplets of water crashed onto out heated skin. He laughed against my mouth and continued to kiss me; I couldn't help but to do the same. "This is strange what I'm feeling" my voice broke our silence and he began to pick us up. Dragging me over to the tree that was now our shelter he pushed me up against the coarse bark that bit at my tender skin.

His skin was heaven to my fingertips and my hands seemed to have a mind of their own. Smooth and wet it was pure bliss to feel him like this. I couldn't get enough of him, I tasted and felt and marked every inch that was mine. "What are you feeling Dean?" he breathed out in a huff from a loss of energy. I could feel him sinking into that state of mind where you just want to feel.

His eyes were more vibrant in color; his irises seemed to absorb the color from the leaves on the trees making the green so much more vibrant and stunning. "I'm feeling love Sammy" the whisper was into his neck as his arms wrapped up and around my body. His hands mapped out my veins, slipping across every smooth area on my upper body.

Our jeans now thoroughly soaked weighed us down. It was getting hard to stand. He was liquefying my bones and I almost fell as his mouth caressed the delicate skin at my throat. His breath was tantalizing as he whispered into the crook of my neck. "This rain makes you look different." His voice was so distinct and lost within his love seeking mind.

Attentively I ran my hands through his now near black hair, gripping the back of his neck as my fingers ended their slow journey through silk. "How?" I panted as he pulled us close. Slipping his hands around my waist he slipped each hand into my back pockets. His mouth was so close to mine that when he spoke I nearly collapsed with the need to feel him. "You look so, so beautiful" the throaty reply ended with a smoldering kiss that left me gasping.

There was no crashing of teeth, no blood to taste on his lips. Just Sam, filled with such a passion I couldn't even comprehend. His slow hot velvet tongue touched mine and a low and hungry moan escaped my throat. I felt so filled, so overjoyed and loved. It was hard to believe that I never felt this way with him.

Slowly his hands pulled out of my pockets and he rested them across my back. Pulling me into a warming hug I pleaded with such apprehension it startled me "Please don't stop." Nestling his face near my ear I could hear the smile on his face. "I couldn't even if I tried" His fingertips tickled my arms as they slyly moved down the muscles, lacing his finger's in between mine I felt the tug that ordered to lay back down.

My legs didn't have to be told twice and immediately buckled and I slipped to the rooted ground. Hovering over me he lowered down and ran his fingers up and down my face. The soft caress was complimented with sweet words that dripped from his mouth into my ear without effort. Sam touched me and loved me with his hands and lips. Telling me how he loved me, how I was his and only his and that I was just so beautiful it was blinding. That whenever he saw me he just couldn't help but stare and then greedily remember that he owned me.

Suddenly my face heated and I did something I was never known to do. I blushed. I couldn't help it! This was so different from any other time we were together like this. Usually it was sex so hard it made sparks explode behind my eyes, screaming into dirty sheets and tattered pillows. This was something I had never expected and warm emotions seemed to emerge from my body. The look on his face, my god he looked just like a kid again. Those small dimples emphasized as he pointed out my new show of emotion. Oh the little prick just couldn't get enough of it.

"You just have no idea the effect you have on me" I stated plainly and stared up at the sky with a slight pout to my lip. It was just all of these elements smashing and squeezing inside of me. I'll deny this later, but the smile that hinted in my cheeks was obvious.

Going back to showing me affection he momentarily forgot the new tint to my face. Ever so lightly his hand gripped me just below my chin and lifted me closer to his mouth. Sweet and cool that scent filled my whole head and I couldn't think straight, though my thoughts were scrambled completely when his tongue ran feather-like over my lower lip. Teeth added to the incredible feeling and immediately I let out a whimper as my head arched back with pleasure. My mouth opened slightly and he acted on the small access. Nails biting the back of my neck my head was forced back even more and he eagerly drank from my lips.

I was slightly scared as he undid my jeans. "I don't want this to end" The fear of losing these new emotions clear in my voice. Sam knew though, he knew what he had done to me and he couldn't ruin any of this. The lustful whisper tickled my lips, "I won't I promise." Slowly he peeled of the jeans, everything just falling beautifully with them. Wonderful to think about isn't it? He carefully set them aside, and with torturing slowness he did the same with his own.

Now he lay beside me propped up on one hand, those eyes running down my flushed form. Comments flowed from his mouth as his free hand ran down my sleek skin. "Dean I could do this all day" the comment supposedly a statement, sounded more like a plea to be able to do so. His hand slipping down caressing my thigh my eyes widened. "Feel free to do so." He smirked and the deep lust in his eyes took my breath away.

That hand started its way ever so slowly upward but stopped right at my hip. "Every time Dean, I just can't get enough." Alarmingly smooth he gripped me the way he knows I love. The strokes increased, matching my breathing. He would continue even when breath eluded my lungs and I couldn't imagine that it could last this long. My vision started to blur but he brought me back by slowing ever so lightly.

It was as if he could sense what I would do, because even before a noise escaped my tight throat his lips where there to drink them down. All moans and gasps sucked down into his body as he still continued those skilled hands. He would still whisper things into my ear, and believe me they were so different from before. Usually I was the one captivating and drawing out pretty noises. Now with his talk that made my mind view images so heated it made me blind I couldn't get enough. "Tell me what you want Dean." Ah, there was the Sammy I knew, the Sam who spoke so differently and acted like he was possessed in bed. "Please Sam, I need to-" I was choked off as he made an answer to my unspoken prayer. Fingers doubled their speed and brought tears to my eyes.

"Cum for me Dean, please. You have no idea what it does to me to see you when you do. I don't even have to do anything and it makes me do the same. Please Dean I need you to, I can't take looking at you any longer without a release" He was pleading so deeply into my ear, so feral and soaked in lust that as soon as he released his words I was screaming into the rain with such force that my body convulsed with pleasure.

Amazingly I watched Sam do the same, his whole body tensed. The arm that propped him up gave signs of giving away and the leg that locked him to me tensed so powerfully against my torso. I could see his ribs as his lungs panted to get breath into his brain. Bending his head down his shoulders tensed and suddenly without warning he arched back and panted out my name loud and clear.

Finally unable to hold himself up, he plopped down onto me in a heap of gasping olive flesh. "My god Sam, that was amazing." It truly was I had never experienced anything like that before. "I don't want this feeling to end." He snuggled close to me and slowly the rain halted its assault. "It never will." Assurance filled his voice and I wholeheartedly believed him.


End file.
